Forgotten But Remembered
by Kita Tsuki
Summary: It's about a girl who is nervous because of her first kiss and doesn't know if it's a joke or not. InuKag
1. Should I Remember?

A/N: Look to put it simple , the same thing that happened to Kagome happened to me yesterday. Kagome is playing me in this fanfic. And remember.........................................................................................................................

KIKYO WAS, IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE A BITCH

"Oh , boy do I feel so tired" Kagome said to herself yawning. It was 6:07 am. She had been up all night reading stories on the internet. wink "Well, you shouldn't have been up all night." Her mom said.

Her mom had woken her up. She walked into the hallway and went to the bathroom. Her bath had already been prepared for her. She took her bath By now it was 6:37 am. She wanted to leave the house at 7:45.

By the time she got dressed it was 7:00. She thought since she had enough time before she left, she would go on the internet. She believed in horoscopes and good luck charms and things like that.

She reads YM magazine and they have horoscopes in the back and today was her lucky day. " I wonder how my day will turn out." Kagome said. She was so caught up in her story that she did not notice that it was 7:45.

" OH THANK GOD!!!!" She said with relief."I thought it was way past 8:00!" She logged off her computer, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to put on her jacket. "Kagome , don't forget your keys!" Her mom yelled from upstairs.

"I won't! I won't!" Kagome said, annoyed. She put on her puffy, red jacket and left the house. She loved reading romantic stories on the internet. Though she still wished she could have someone to love and hold.

Kagome had told only her friends that she was seeing someone from her old neighborhood when she really wasn't. She walked down a hill, turned a corner, and was at school. She was talking to her friend, Hay Lin.

"What's up, Kagome?" Hay Lin said with a bright, bright smile on her face. "What the hell are you so happy about?"Kagome said with a sad look on her face. "Kagome just tell me what happened, don't get snotty with me." Hay Lin said.

Her smile always dissapeared as soon as Kagome starts cursing. " Well, I broke up with my boyfriend." She was just putting on an act because she decided that she wanted to end all the fake boyfriend stuff.

"Really! I'm sorry, Kagome. Wish there was ?" Hay Lin looked at Kagome like she was crazy because she was laughing. "I'm sorry, Hay Lin it's just that it's funny seeing you of all people apologizing" Kagome said, bursting out laughing.

The bell rung signaling the students to go inside the school. "I don't see anything funny about me apologizing!" The real reason Kagome was laughing was because she never had a boyfriend and Hay Lin was apologizing for no reason.

At the end of the day, Kagome still wondered if today truly was her lucky day. It was 2:30 now, and it was Wednesday. That meant she had to go to Spanish Club. She loved Spanish Club because it was so fun and she was getting better at spanish everyday.

Her American friend just got transferred here. Her name was Samantha. "Hey Kagome!" Samantha said , happily. Kagome looked at her annoyingly. "What is it with you happy people! Can't I go through a whole day without seeing someone smile!"

When she was in Spanish Club she was having the time of her life when 3 boys she knew walked in. "Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. She has known Inuyasha since the 4th grade when she first moved to Shinjuku.

Flashback

She used to live in Tokyo. The first time she saw him was during lunch time when she had her tray in her hand. She was going to her table to sit down with her new friends when all of a sudden he says" Hey girl!".

Kagome turned around and saw him sitting in the boys section of the lunchroom. "Yes?" Kagome said angrily. The whole day she was thinking about Tokyo and how much she missed it.

"Will you go out with me?" Kagome looked at him shocked while blushing. "She don't wanna go out with no ugly monkey!" Kagome quickly turned around and saw a girl. Her name was Dawn.

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned back around and ate his lunch. "Come sit with us Kagome." Kagome did what she was told and sat at the table.

End of Flashback

The other two were a complete joke. The 2nd was Miroku. He was a complete joker. But he was really smooth. He always said the right things at the right time. He also knew how to make a girl blush.

Not an embarressing blush but a flirty blush. Miroku was in her Health class last year and is now in her Spanish class. The 3rd was Koga. He was quiet, but he was in her 5th grade class and that's how she knew him.

It was 3:30 and Kagome was happy when she left Spanish Club. "Hasta Manana, Senor Litzsky!" "Adios, Kagome!" When she was leaving, Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "Kagome! Walk with me, talk with me!"

He grabbed her hand and they walking down the hallway when all of a sudden Miroku, Koga and a bunch of 7th graders zoomed down the hallway. "Bye, you guys!" Kagome said. "Bye!" Everyone said.

Inuyasha and Kagome were strangly alone when Inuyasha started stroking her hand. "What are you doing?!" Kagome said, looking at him with a confused look on her face. " Come here." He said.

So Kagome followed Inuyasha behind a door next to the stairs that lead to the 3rd floor.

"Ok , Inuyasha what do you want?"

"Do you go out with anyone?" Kagome gasped. All those years she lied about having a boyfriend, Inuyasha was the first actual boy who asked about it. She had to lie because Miroku asked her about 2 weeks ago the same question and she said yes.

"No, not anymore." Kagome lied, nervous. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you would go out with me."

"What?!" Kagome said nervously. She was confused but not surprised.

"Can I get a hug?"

"Ok. But if I actually did go out with you, not in school." She gave him a quick hug. She tried to let go but he wouldn't. Feeling sorry for him she held on tighter. Inuyasha finally let go.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"No!" Kagome said looking at him like he needed brain surgery.

"Yo Inuyasha, let's go!" Koga had opened the door to yell at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, hold on!" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Fine. What about on the cheek?"

"Ok." She hesistantly leaned over to kiss his cheek but he turned around face forward to try to get a kiss, but it backfired. When their lips touched there was a shock.

"Ouch!" They both said.

"You shocked me." Kagome said.

"Try again, then." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He leaned in closer and they kissed but Kagome kept her eyes open because this was her first kiss and she didn't know what to do. She was scared so she stopped him.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"I have to go."

He pulled on her red jacket before she could go. "Just come here." They kissed again but Kagome pulled away. She heard more people from the stairway. She liked Inuyasha but she was scared to have a relationship with him even if people didn't know.

"What now?"

"Look, I have to go. I'll just give you my phone number."

"Wait don't go." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I have to go.....there's something I have to do before I wanna get serious."

"So?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"So?! Look, I know I said no 4 years ago but i was new and you knew how Dawn was. It's just if I actually did go out with you I-----"

She was lightly pushed against the wall when Inuyasha kissed her with force. She wanted to leave because

the person kissing her was Inuyasha. Then again she wanted to stay because she never kissed anyone before. Kagome sometimes prayed before she went to bed that someday someone would love her. She loved watching romantic stories and reading romantic novels hoping one day somebody would answer her call.

She pushed away from him and was mentally hyper-ventilating.

"I'm sorry, but I reallly have to go now."

"Here you go." She handed him her phone number. "Bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha said. He left first and Kagome left right behind him.

She walked fast to the end of her block. It was then that she realized what she had done. "Oh....my......GOD!!" She was screaming in her mind. "Who....Where.....Why.....How could this happen....I.......I mean I like Inyasha.......but I would never....I mean EVERYONE hates him....oh god........the horror.


	2. Treating or Teasing?

A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG GUYS. I HAD A BIG HUNK OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I CAN'T COMEUPWITH THINGS. IM NOT CREATIVE. THAT'S WHY THIS STORY IS TRUE. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON THAT SAME DAY.

IF YOUR CONFUSED READ THE END OF CHAPTER 1 AGAIN.

* * *

After that thought she ran and ran and ran up the hill. Hay Lin lived on the same block she did, so she decided to call her as soon as she had ran by her house. 

Kagome raced into her house shaking. "Mom?! Good, no one is home. I gotta call somebody...ANYBODY!!!" She ran upstairs and was pacing her room. She finally sat on the floor. That same memory, that same Inuyasha, that same KISS kept replaying over and over again.

FLASHBACK

"Try again, then." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He leaned in closer and they kissed but Kagome kept her eyes open because this was her first kiss and she didn't know what to do. She was scared so she stopped him.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"I have to go."

He pulled on her red jacket before she could go. "Just come here." They kissed again but Kagome pulled away. She heard more people from the stairway. She liked Inuyasha, but she was scared to have a relationship with him even if people didn't know.

"What now?"

"Look, I have to go. I'll just give you my phone number."

"Ok." Inuyasha said dissapointed.

"Here you go." She handed him the phone number. "Bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha said. He left first and Kagome left right behind him.

END OF FLASHBACK

She HAD to call someone. She went over her list of friends who have had experience with guys.

Denise- "There's no way in HELL I'm calling her. She'll just squeal like she was at an Usher concert."

Carolina- "She just broke up with her boyfriend so maybe"

Hay Lin- "She's older so she has the best experience."

And with that she called her best friend in the whole entire universe.

"Ok. 555-0923. Hello, Lin?" Kagome said, confused and nervous at the same time.

"Wassup, Kagome? You sound nervous."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KAGOME!!!!"

"HABIKI, GET OFF THE PHONE!!!" Kagome said, angrily. Habiki was Hay-Lin's cousin and kept calling her to ask if she was coming over their house. She had a BIG feeling that he liked her but, she HATED him.

"Look, Hay Lin I might have to go to your house so we can speak in PRIVATE." Kagome said. She emphasized that last word as a warning to Habiki.

"Ok, see ya in 5 minutes"

"K, bye."

click

Kagome sunk to the floor with that same memory. She was afraid to touch her lips. The 8th grader felt disgusted and yet sort of happy at the same time. She had many mixed feelings about what happened. Plus, she had so many questions. Was it a game? Was it for real? But these were her true questions. What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was HE thinking? And what the FUCK were WE thinking? We. That word just didn't feel right.

She RAN downstairs, grabbed her keys, and raced down the hill to her friends house.

* * *

When she arrived, Hay Lin's little brother Jun opened the door. 

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Hey, J-J-Jun. W-W-W-Where's your s-s-sister?" Kagome was really shaken. I mean REALLY shaken because she knew Hay Lin didn't like Donnie at all. But Kagome knew she could talk to her becaise Hay Lin would never put her personal feelings in her problems.

"She's in the kitchen, cursing."

"A-A-A-Again?"Kagome knew perfectly well why Hay Lin was cursing.

"Hay Liiiiiiiiinnnnn! Kagome's here!"

"What the FUCK does she want!"

"You're lucky my best friend or I would've taken that OFFENSIVELY!" Kagome said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go upstairs in my room to talk about it. Oh, and Habiki.......STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kagome burst into laughter after she heard that but quickly stopped when she realized why she was here.

* * *

Hay Lin led Kagome to her room and closed the door tightly. Kagome started pacing again. 

"Will you stop doing that!" Hay Lin said, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Now." Hay Lin said, sitting down on her bed."What is the emergency?"

Kagome started telling Hay Lin about the whole day skipping details until afterschool during Spanish Club, she gave her every single detail. It seemed the more she talked about it the bigger Hay Lin's eyes got.

"WHAT!!!!" Hay Lin said with complete shock in her eyes."HOW THE.......WHAT THE.......I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK!"

"Now you know how I felt when I left school!"

"Look, I'm not the type of person to put my feelings in your problems but........Inuyasha? It's Inuyasha??? I could understand if it was Miroku, but Inuyasha??????????"

"You're not helping, you know!!!!!"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Let's take it back a minute and go over this again. You're horoscope said you had a lucky day. You didn't know why, but you figured it was because nothing bad happened to you during school so you gave up and guessed that itHAD to be that reason."

Kagome nodded because it was SO true. Hay Lin continued, oddly confused.

"So t-t-then comes...uh.....um.....Spanish Club and everything was going fine." Hay Lin sounded like she was about to cry. "The seventh graders left with Koga and Miroku. You and Inuyasha. Alone. Him. Stroking your hand. You guys go into a CORNER. He says he wants to go out with you. You hesitate????????"

Kagome was a little scaredbecause she knew what was gonna happen next.

"What?!" Kagome said, innocently.

"What do you mean what?! You hesitated! How could you hesitate?!" Hay Lin said, shocked. " You've done this before......."

Hay Lin was immobilized when she saw Kagome shaking her head.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. Considering my grades, and the fact there was a parent/teacher conference at my school, you get the idea. So if you have any questions, ideas for my story, or you just wanna praise little ol' me than you can reach me at ! 

Bye ; )


	3. Confessions, Lies, and Heartbreak

A/N: Sorry again I took so long guys but I'm gonna put what happened on that same day in this chapter than end it because that "guy" never spoke to me after that.

Chapter 3- Confessions and Lies.

"You've never done this before?!" Hay Lin was completely and utterly shocked.

"Look don't make this a big deal!"

"What do you mean don't make it a big deal! It's a VERY big deal."

"Look, I know you don't like him but that doesn't mean you have to go all up in my face!!!!!!" And with that Kagome left ran up the hill to her house and went straight to her room.

"How could she be so insensitive?!"

A week later.

"I told you not to hang on to that guy! But would you listen, no!" Evidently, Kagome was waiting and waiting and waiting for Inuyasha to say anything but he never did. She would sometimes bump into him in the hallways during school with a look of hope in her eyes, but would never say anything. And you could guess Hay Lin was pretty pissed at Kagome but was even more mad at Inuyasha for not saying anything.

-------- Sad Ending --------

Kagome knew he would never talk to her again and she would never talk to him again. But for some unobvious reason she would always got to Spanish Club in case he would say anything or even be there. It's kind of sick, I know, but even afterschool she would sometimes wait until everyone was gone just to see if he would talk to her.

He never did of course but she wasn't sad at all. She was just mad. She felt used in a way. Nobody's emotions should be played like that. Not even the most pathetic thing on Earth. So now I'm saying don't find yourself in such a predicament like I did because you might regret it someday.

A/N: I know the ending sucks. But that's because my life sucks so don't worry about it but you should still be reading my other story called Frozen In Time. I think I'm doing really well with that story. See ya ; )

I bid my faithful fans _adieu._

_Love,_

_Inuyashasgirl12_

_12/13/04_


End file.
